In the process of extracting knowledge from a collected database, a data analysis supporting apparatus is used, which supports the generation of a data set (analysis data set) to input to the analysis algorithm in order to attain an analysis result of high precision.
Regarding data analysis supporting apparatuses of this type, a system is known, which uses a fixed synthesis tool prepared (i.e., conversion formulae) to synthesize at least one explanatory variable contained in the data to analyze, generating new explanatory variables. In this system, an explanatory variable that increases the analysis precision is selected from the explanatory variables, and the selection is repeated, gradually increasing the analysis precision. Further, in this system, all synthesis tool provided are operated on a trial basis, and the best possible combination of explanatory variables is selected and used, thereby further increasing the analysis precision.
Such a system as described above applies a fixed synthesis tool to any variable (or variable group of variables) since the same synthesis tool (i.e., conversion formulae) is permanently utilized. Therefore, the system is disadvantageous in that a synthesis tool appropriate for each variable cannot be dynamically determined.
A solution to such problem of the invention is to provide an analysis supporting apparatus that applies different conversion formulae to the variables, respectively, thereby to generate new variables.